Erza Potter? Oh boy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of Erza raising Fem!Harry. Erza is Fem!Harry? Abandoned by her parents for her brother who was wrongly declared the BWL Erza was taken to the Tower of Heaven and then to Fairy Tail but now the wizarding world is back for her. The thing is...she could care less about most to all of them. Strong Fem!Harry. Femslash! Au! OOCness. Select Weasly Bashing. potter bashing.
1. Here come the wizards

**Fairy Tail and HP CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I was just reading over the early chapters of one of my stories when I had a thought that turned into this. AU OOCness. Alive Potters. Fem!Harry. Wrong BWL. Twin Potter kids. Potter Dumbles and Select Weasly bashing. Femslash Enjoy.)**

Erza Scarlett sighed heavily as she sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail Guild and threw a shot back easily, she may not be able to handle her liquor well but since it was more orange juice than liquor it didn't affect her so badly. Erza took another look at the calendar on the wall behind the bar and threw back another shot much more forcefully than need be.

"Erza-san? You always do this to yourself on this date but you've never told us. Why are you doing it?" Lisanna Strauss asked the older woman slightly timidly when she caught Erza's glance at the calendar.

"Huh? Oh that. It's because I was taken to Heaven Tower on today's date all those years ago…well that's not all of it but that's a good bit." Erza said sighing as she threw back another shot, not even caring if they knew anymore. It would get out sooner or later anyways and it wasn't like she tried very hard to keep it a secret.

"Eh? Then what's the rest of it?" Natsu Dragneel asked curiously as he leaned towards Erza who glowered at a blank part of the wall.

"Today's my birthday." Erza said bluntly without looking away from the quickly blackening part of the wall, causing the whole guild to go dead silent in a matter of seconds.

"EHHHH!?" The whole guild just about shouted in shocked unision when they realized what she had said.

"Happy Birthday Erza. Why didn't you tell us?!" Lucy Heartfillia asked grinning widely at the girl she saw as a friend.

"Why would I want to remember?" Erza shot right back at the blond who cowered slightly at the glare on Erzas face.

"Erza? What happened?" Cana Alberona gently asked placing a hand on top of her girlfriends to keep the scarlet haired beauty from throwing back another shot.

"Oh nothing much. My parents just abandoning me to my mother's abusive sister and her husband in favor of my twin brother who's a spoiled pig. Then a year later I got kidnapped to Heavens Tower. Nothing big." Erza as nonchantly as if she were talking about something as simple as the weather while the whole guild was shocked again before the shocked silence was broken quite loudly and suddenly.

"WHAT!? Just point them out to me Erza and they're burnt to a crisp!" Natsu roared, accidently unleashing a torrent of flames from his mouth, when he got over his shock at what his friend and comrade had just said. Erza threw her head back with a hollow laugh that sent shivers down everyone spine.

"Natsu if I ever see them again I'll gladly point them out to you and light the biggest bon fire you'd ever see to make sure you have enough flames. Hell I'd re-equip into my Flame Empress or Purgatory Armor and help you." Erza said looking at the pink haired boy with hollow eyes and a sadistic smile on her face. This caused shivers to go down everyones spines again, Erza with a sadistic smile on her face was not a good thing no matter what. There was a sudden popping sound from near the front of the guild causing Erza to throw her head back with another hollow laugh as she turned in her seat to stare at the new arrivals.

"I'll start working on that bonfire then. Anyone who wants to meet and beat my birth family and some old asshole line up now!" Erza said grinning widely and causing all of Fairy Tail from Laxus to Levy, Jet, and Droy to line up as best as they could and wait for a chance to beat up Erza's birth family. Erza was their family and comrade, someone abandoned her when they should have cared for her. This was not going to end well for her birth family at all. Everyones eyebrows shot up though when five of the people that had arrived wearing strange dress like outfits joined the line as well.

"Hmm. If my halfway forgotten childhood memories are right then you're Grandma Minnie, he's Uncle Mutt, that's Uncle Wolf, that's Uncle Snake, and she's Aunt Heal." Erza said looking over the five that had joined the line of Fairy Tail mages.

"So are they safe or do I get to bust their heads too?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles with a scowl on his face. Erza was like a stern, scary older sister to him and he didn't like it when someone hurt his family.

"They're safe. Everyone meet the only ones from before my time as a slave that actually gave a rat's ass about me. Aunt Heal is the one who is wearing the apron on top of her dress, Grandma Minnie is the one wearing the green dress, Uncle Mutt is the one in gray, Uncle Snake is in black, and Uncle Wolf is the one in brown. They're safe but for the others who either abandoned me, forgot me, or I don't know…Go nuts." Erza said loudly enough for the whole guild to hear her and for some reason the others wearing the weird dresses felt dread settle in their stomachs.

"Wait! Which ones are you birth family members?" Natsu asked blinking at the sight of twenty odd dress wearing people standing at the front of the guild while five others were standing with the guild members.

"Oh yeah. The teenaged one that looks like a pig is my brother, don't go easy on him, the male with messy black hair and glasses is my father, don't go easy on him either, and the woman with hair almost the same color as mine and green eyes is my mother, once again don't bother going easy on her. Go nuts." Erza said bluntly as she pointed out her birth family all of whom were staring at her in shock and gaping at her big time.

"Gladly." Natsu said cracking his neck bones with a serious looking scowl on his face.


	2. Pissed off GFs and Bar Brawl

**Fairy Tail and HP CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"Oh yeah. The teenaged one that looks like a pig is my brother, don't go easy on him, the male with messy black hair and glasses is my father, don't go easy on him either, and the woman with hair almost the same color as mine and green eyes is my mother, once again don't bother going easy on her. Go nuts." Erza said bluntly as she pointed out her birth family all of whom were staring at her in shock and gaping at her big time._

_ "Gladly." Natsu said cracking his neck bones with a serious looking scowl on his face._

_ Now:_

"Who are you and why are you calling us your family? My daughter is only fourteen not twenty!" Lily Potter demanded as she glared slightly at Erza who merely glared right back.

"The name is Erza Scarlet formally Erza Potter. No I'm not calling you my family. I share blood with you but that is it! As far as I'm concerned everyone in this guild is my family not you three wastes of space. Time moves differently here and I'm nineteen you idiot!" Erza shot back causing Lily to pale and back away at the sight of her glare. Markus however noticed that Erza was wearing nothing more than chest bandages and slacks and decided to speak up.

"What?! I can't believe that my sister is a slut!" Markus Potter yelled causing everything to go deadly silent in a matter of nanoseconds.

"What did you just say?" Cana asked through clenched teeth as she turned towards Markus. She may not be that easy to anger but someone insulting her girlfriend was something that was sure to piss her off instantly.

"You heard me! My sister looks like a slut!" Markus yelled at Cana who quickly drew several cards and got ready to fire them off at the boy.

"No one calls my girlfriend a slut and gets away with it. Card explosion!" Cana said throwing the cards at Markus and making them explode the moment that they were close enough to do some damage but not kill the boy.

"Oh man. He managed to royally piss off Cana. He's screwed." Gray said snickering at the poor fat boys misfortune while Erza merely smiled at her girlfriend fondly.

"What are we waiting for? These are the rat bastards that abandoned Erza! Why are we letting Cana have all the fun?" Natsu shouted to the rest of the guild who roared their agreement and charged forward to beat the crap out of those that had dared harm one of their own whether it was physically or emotionally. They had harmed their sister and now they would pay.

"Stupefy!" The old man casted quickly as he pointed a stick at Jet, shooting a red light that stopped him in his tracks and caused him to hit the floor with a loud thud that stopped everything. Levy and Droy immediately worried over their fallen teammate while Erzas eyes practically lit on fire as she turned towards the old man and his cronies, each of whom were holding sticks in their hands.

"My friends were only going to beat you up for abandoning me to abusive magic haters when I was a child. You've hurt one of them, now I'll KILL YOU!" Erza snarled quickly re-equipping into her Heat Kruess armor and drawing a sword from out of nowhere. The wizards barely had time to pick up their dropped jaws when Erza was suddenly standing behind them and sheathing her sword. Erza began to walk calmly back towards her guild mates in order to help wake up Jet and the second she passed by the old man, all of the sticks in the wizards hands dropped to reveal that they had been cut cleanly in half and random, shallow and non-life threatening, wounds appeared on the wizards. The most serious of which was a small gash across Lily Potters face just under her eye.

"How is he?" Erza asked walking over to Droy and Levy who were desperately trying to awaken their friend while the wizards looked shocked and horrified.

"Fine. He's just out cold but won't seem to wake up." Droy reported worried for his friend and teammate while 'aunty Heal' or Poppy Pomfrey calmly walked over and waved her wand over Jet.

"Uhhh. What hit me? Erza?" Jet asked rubbing his head as he sat up, causing Erza to throw her 'aunty Heal' a curious look.

"You were stunned and hit your head as you fell. I just woke you up." Poppy said to Jet who nodded his thanks, even though he was still slightly wary of the matron. Erza couldn't blame him in the least, first she shows up with a group that abandoned Erza as a child and then she knows the exact way to wake up Jet when the colorblind old guy did something to him? Yeah that was a little suspicious. Erza will be keeping a close eye on her 'aunt', 'uncles', and 'grandma' to see if they could really be trusted.

"Wow Erza. You only gave them scratches and a broken stick and they look like it's the end of the world." Natsu said snickering at the panicked look on several of the Wizards faces as they stared between their broken wands and the group of highly pissed off mages in front of them.

"They're called wands. Most wizards can't use magic without them." McGonagall piped in to explain her associates reaction to the broken 'sticks'.

"So they're holder types and Erza just broke what they channel their magic through?" Lucy asked looking at McGonagall curiously and earning a nod when Mirajane kindly informed her of what a 'holder type' was.

"Hear that Erza! They're practically defenseless right now. Nice job!" Natsu cheered causing Erza to chuckle slightly at the over exuberant Dragon Slayer.

"Why don't you even the odds just a bit then? Don't use any magic when you're kicking their asses." Erza said jabbing her thumb at the shocked and panicking group while the Fairy Tail mages nodded, that sounded fair to them…not that they really cared about what was fair when it came to these bastards. Erza smirked as she got a bit of a wicked idea that would provide lots of entertainment.

"Bar Brawl!" Erza yelled grabbing a nearby beer glass and throwing it at the Wizards, knocking one of them down as the glass shattered on impact. Erza quickly spun around and lightly smacked Gray when he wasn't looking.

"Who hit me!?" Gray shouted as he somehow stripped of his shirt without knowing it.

"Oh shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted to Gray causing the two to start fighting while a guild wide brawl broke out, dragging the wizards into the fray while Erza merely pointed and laughed at the wizards getting their asses handed to them.


	3. Gildarts, Flips, and another brawl break

**Fairy Tail and HP CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Bar Brawl!" Erza yelled grabbing a nearby beer glass and throwing it at the Wizards, knocking one of them down as the glass shattered on impact. Erza quickly spun around and lightly smacked Gray when he wasn't looking._

_ "Who hit me!?" Gray shouted as he somehow stripped of his shirt without knowing it._

_ "Oh shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted to Gray causing the two to start fighting while a guild wide brawl broke out, dragging the wizards into the fray while Erza merely pointed and laughed at the wizards getting their asses handed to them._

_ Now:_

Everyone and everything stopped at the sound of not only Erza's laughter but also of a loud alarm ringing throughout all of Magnolia, a very familiar alarm.

"Gildarts is back and just in time for the fun to restart." Natsu said grinning at the thought of the strongest man in Fairy Tail returning in time for another Bar Brawl. All the other Fairy Tail mages were grinning as well at the thought of their strongest member joining in on the bar fight against the stupid wizards that dare mistreat their friend and comrade.

"Dad is back. You do realize that we have to tell him about our relationship right Za?" Cana asked grinning while Erza blanched and went paler than a ghost.

"Shit! I'm screwed." Erza said looking around as if trying to find a place to hide from Cana's dad.

"Haha! Erza's scared of Gildarts! That's a first." Natsu said laughing at the look on Erza's face before he was scooped up by strong arms from behind, and subsequently felt like every bone in his body was being crushed even though he knew they weren't.

"Any reason she shouldn't be scared of me Natsu?" Gildarts boomed as he continued to squeeze the pink haired boy who was turning purple from being unable to breathe lest he scream in pain.

"No but several extra reasons she should be." Gray muttered to Elfman who nodded silently in agreement.

"I think he's had enough dad." Cana piped up grinning slightly at how this always seemed to happen to one person or another, but never to her. Looks like being Gildarts daughter did have its perks at times.

"Cana!" Gildarts said grinning as he immediately dropped Natsu in order to sweep his daughter into a hug that didn't hurt her in the slightest.

"Watch the hands!" Cana said on reflex more than anything else as she gave her father a small hug in return. Just because she had her own life and could take care of herself now didn't mean that she didn't want her father in her life. She just didn't want him to be overprotective and not let her live her own life all the time.

"Oww." Natsu said from where he was face first in the floor earning a small snort from Gray.

"So Cana? When are you going to tell Gildarts about you not being single anymore?" Mirajane asked 'innocently' after Gildarts finally released his daughter with a grin on his face, only for it to quickly turn into a scowl of protective fury.

"WHO DARES LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH A MANNER!?" Gildarts positively roared in fatherly protectiveness and fury, causing more than a few minor explosions around the guild which made all the Fairy Tail members duck on reflex.

"Cool it dad or I won't tell you who my girlfriend is!" Cana shouted not backing down at the small glare that Gildarts gave her in the slightest. Cana glared right back up at her father while many held their breaths in anticipation of what would happen next and the Earth Wizards were just confused at what was going on.

"Fine. If I promise not to kill her will you tell me who she is?" Gildarts finally asked after heaving a sigh of defeat and calming down slightly. Cana merely nodded with a smug smirk on her face, causing Gildarts to sigh again and promise not to kill his daughters girlfriend.

"Good. My girlfriend is Erza. Remember no killing." Cana said cheerfully which caused Gildarts to stop and stare between his daughter and the sword wielding red head for a minute with a deep blush rising to his cheeks at the thought of the two of them together.

"No killing true but I never said anything about not maiming her." Gildarts said not clenching his fists and teeth as he glared at Erza who gulped audibly at this.

"Shit. Run Erza run!" Cana said gulping as well and yelling for her girlfriend to run like hell, which was quickly taken to heart with Gildarts chasing after the red head.

"Good. Now he'll never catch her." Cana said smirking smugly as she watched her father chase her girlfriend around the guild.

"Why not?" Mirajane asked watching the rather amusing spectacle herself, she particularly was entertained when Erza jumped clear over Elfman while Gildarts just bowled him over.

"Erza doesn't let it slip often but she loves to run and she loves speed. She's been running for years to get her speed and endurance up and she can run about as fast as any magic cart. Dad won't be able to catch her on his own at this rate." Cana said crossing her arms over her chest and watching in more than a little amusement as Erza continued to outrun Gildarts easily.

"She's also very agile and finds it fun to jump off of things at random in order to confuse the hell outta anyone trying to follow and/or chase her. You should have seen what she did to those thugs in the forest a few nights ago. She took Guerilla warfare to a whole new level." Cana said smirking as she watched her girlfriend pull off a series of complicates twists, flips, spins, and jumps that left Gildarts in the dust merely staring at her. Of course right now everyone was staring at her, most with their jaws hitting the ground, as Erza had bent her body in seemingly impossibly ways in order to pull off some amazing flips and jumps. Erza jumped onto a table before flipping off and landing on the wall, quickly flipping again until she was close enough to the second floor stairway that she could grab the railing and use it to propel another flip that made her land on two feet in the rafters.

"Bravo. Those were certainly some impressive moves." McGonagall said being the first one to break the silence with her clapping and impressed voice as Erza merely stared down at everyone curiously. Cana took advantage of everyones distraction in order to throw an empty beer mug at Natsu, which started off another guild wide brawl.


	4. knocked out and pranks

**Fairy Tail and HP CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Bravo. Those were certainly some impressive moves." McGonagall said being the first one to break the silence with her clapping and impressed voice as Erza merely stared down at everyone curiously. Cana took advantage of everyones distraction in order to throw an empty beer mug at Natsu, which started off another guild wide brawl._

_ Now:_

"Bravo. Those were certainly some impressive moves." McGonagall said being the first one to break the silence with her clapping and impressed voice as Erza merely stared down at everyone curiously. Cana took advantage of everyones distraction in order to throw an empty beer mug at Natsu, which started off another guild wide brawl.

"Okay all the dumbasses with the sticks were knocked out. Now what?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow as the guild stopped fighting just before they started using magic, only now noticing all the knocked out wizards and witches besides McGonagalls group.

"Now we garrote them?" Erza suggested grinning wickedly as she got ready to re-equip to a very sharp knife with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No Erza, no garroting them." Cana said sighing as she gently smacked her girlfriend upside the back of her head.

"Aww but Cana!" Erza said beginning to pout at her card throwing girlfriend who merely pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again.

"No. No garroting, maiming, shaving off skin, pinning them to walls, or chopping off limbs." Cana said firmly and causing many to hide their snickers at Erza's pouting face, before they gulped when she perked up.

"Natsu front and center!" Erza called causing Cana to pale and blanch for a moment.

"No asking someone else to do it for you either!" Cana exclaimed while Erza's grin merely widened to insane proportions.

"Ma'am yes ma'am?" Natsu asked snapping off a mock salute as he stood in front of Erza, sweating slightly at the grin on her face.

"Do you still have that hair dye that you put in Lucy's shampoo a few months ago, the one that wouldn't come out for three straight months?" Erza asked causing many to wonder why she was asking about that while Natsu nodded curiously.

"Good go get it. Levy? You can write up some runes that can change the way they look can't you?" Erza asked spinning around to look at Levy while Natsu ran off to get the requested dye.

"You mean like when I turned Gray into a girl a few months ago? Of course." Levy said at a nod from Erza, causing the red heads grin to widen while Gray looked shocked at the fact that it had been _Levy_ that had done that.

"Good you start working on that. Lucy? You told me once that Aquarius loves causing chaos and pranks right?" Erza asked spinning around to face the Celestial Spirit Mage who nodded slowly, wondering what she was planning to do with Aquarius.

"Good when I give the signal I want you to summon her out so that she can soak those idiots. Gray." Erza said turning to the black haired stripper that had managed to pull off his shirt again.

"When Natsu comes back I want you two to make a big puddle of water for Lucy to summon Aquarius out of. Jet, Droy. You two go get one of those mini-pool things for Gray and Natsu to fill up. Macao, go get your video-Lacrima. Wakabe go get your camera." Erza ordered causing a lot of confused looks to be shot her way as they did what she told them too.

"Good you're back. We'll be dying their hair with that dye while Levy finishes up the runes." Erza said spotting Natsu come back in with a small box in his hands, while the other stick wavers got the distinct impression that this was going to be a big prank.

"If you're planning a prank then I'll help! I'm good at pranks!" Sirius Black offered grinning at Erza who gave him a vicious smirk in return.

"Good. Know anyway to make everything they eat taste like their least favorite foods?" Erza asked which stumped the silver eyed man.

"Sorry. That's an advanced Transfiguration spell on their taste buds. I'm good at Transfiguration but not that good." Sirius said regretfully while Minerva smirked slightly.

"You might not be that good at Transfiguration, Black, but _I _am. How long do you want the spell to last dear?" Minerva asked causing her former students to stare at her shocked that she would go along with a prank while Erza merely grinned even wider.

"Several months at the least." Erza answered grinning at her honorary grandmother who smirked and cast the rather complex sounding spell at the out cold stick wavers.

"There it should a full year and a few extra months." Minerva said smirking rather smugly as she finished the spell and put away her wand.

"Thanks. You, Uncle Snake, know any potions that can make them see lots and lots of hallucinations for weeks on end?" Erza asked not looking up from where she and Natsu had just finished dying Dumbledore's hair and beard a neon pink.

"Will an insanity potion work?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow while Levy called that she was dune with the runes.

"Yeah that'll be fine. Brew it when you can and then slip it to these idiots. Alright Levy make their skin colors as colorful as a rainbow and change the boys into girls if you can." Erza said while Natsu went to help Gray with filling up the pool that Jet and Droy had just dragged in.

"Laxus? Can you use your magic to make their hair stick up like spikes but not cause any lasting damage other than some nervous system mix-ups?" Erza asked while Levy got to work applying the runes on all the out cold boys.

"Easily." Laxus said smirking and causing Erza to nod at him.

"Fry them as soon as they wake up. Elfman, I want you and Evergreen to go hunt down some of those prank mirrors from last month. The ones that crack should anyone look into them." Erza ordered causing the two to nod and hunt down those mirrors that had really pissed off Evergreen last month.

"Natsu, Gray? How's that pool going?" Erza asked looking, only to see that it was almost completely filled.

"Almost done. Nope wait, done." Gray said as he fired another blast of ice at Natsu who melted it with his flames, the water then splashing into the pool and filling it the rest of the way up.

"Good. Lucy summon your girlfriend." Erza said causing many to hide their snickers from the blond, many noticed how Lucy and her spirit always argued but it seemed more affectionate than anything else and so they had been placing bets on how long it would take the two to get together.

"Okay…She's not my girlfriend!" Lucy said blushing as red as Erza's hair when she realized what the Re-Equip mage had said, causing many to just bust out laughing.

"Yet now go get your mermaid." Erza said without missing a beat, causing Lucy to growl and storm towards the pool just as Wakabe and Macao walked back in with their respective items.

"Good you two get ready to record what's about to happen." Erza said just as Levy finished and Lucy summoned out the blue haired mermaid, causing Sirius to drool slightly.

"What do ya want Lucy?" Aquarius asked gruffly when she noticed that the others were there as well.

"Erza asked me to call you out to help with a prank." Lucy said causing the mermaid to brighten up immediately.

"What do I gotta do?" Aquarius asked grinning with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked at the scarlet haired woman.

"Soak them with some water in order to wake them up. Try not to flood the guild but I could care less if they were water logged." Erza said pointing towards the out cold group on the ground causing Aquarius to smirk.

"Done and done." Aquarius said throwing her vase in order to manipulate the water in the pool to soak the out cold idiots.

"Thanks you can stay to watch the result if it's alright with you and Lucy. Everyone act natural and start mumbling about how horrible it is what happened to them. Pretend you can't see or hear them too." Erza ordered causing everyone to scramble for their seats as Laxus gave them a small shock with his lightening.

"It's show time." Erza said before arranging her face into a scowl as she sat on the bar like she had been before the stick wavers showed up.


	5. waking up and Kisses

**Fairy Tail and HP CROSSOVER AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "It's show time." Erza said before arranging her face into a scowl as she sat on the bar like she had been before the stick wavers showed up._

_ Now:_

"Anyone get the name of that Hippogriff?" James asked groaning as he came around rather quickly, only to blink several times when his voice was several pitches higher than it should be. When he snapped open his eyes he was met with feminine versions of all his 'friends' and his son surrounding him with differently colored hair that looked like they had got into a fight with lightning and colorful as hell skin.

"Dad why are you a girl…and look like you took a dip in a paint factory?" His son, Markus, asked looking at James wide eyed and not noticing that he was also a girl now. Well he didn't notice until he realized that his voice was now higher than it should be and looked down, only to scream very loudly. That woke them all up and the Fiore Mages had to fight back their snickers so that the now neon rainbow colored people didn't get suspicious.

Of course it was very hard for them to not snicker or outright laugh at how much the rainbow people were panicking over what had happened to them.

"It's probably just a few prank spells. Here. _Finite Incantium_." Lily Potter said rolling her eyes at all their panicking as she attempted to counter the effects of what she thought was a spell.

"Ahhh! It's not a spell I really am a girl!" Markus screamed panicking when he didn't change in the slightest thanks to his mothers spell.

"What's so wrong with being a girl?" A girl that had bushy hair and brown eyes before she was pranked asked narrowing her eyes dangerously at Markus, as had everyone that was naturally female.

"Well let's see how you handle having your gender changed suddenly." A boy that had had red hair and brown eyes snapped at her with a soprano voice while a set of twin girls that used to be boys looked at one another and seemed to inspect one another.

"Hmm. We'll need to make a product based off of this Forge." One twin said inspecting her sister and earning a nod from said sister that was inspecting the twin.

"Of course Gred. Can't be shown up in our own field of expertise now can we?" The other twin asked smirking at her sister while their mother and siblings looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"You two seem awfully calm about this." A girl that was younger than the others said eyeing the two suspiciously and causing them to snicker.

"It's not the first time we've been turned into girls. One of our experimental pranks backfired once and we were girls for a whole three hours before." One of the twins said shrugging slightly while Erza smirked, it seemed that she might be able to get along with these two. The look on Cana's face told her that if they could hold their alcohol then she'd be able to get along with them just fine.

"Although the colors are a nice touch. We'll have to recreate that formula that changed our gender and see what would add the colors into the mix." The other twin said pulling out a notepad and writing that thought down on a page that was already written in.

"Got to make sure it changes color based on the persons mood Gred. Just staying one color for an hour or two is so boring. I like the neon rainbow scheme though." The first twin said poking her sisters' side and causing the one with the notepad to nod slightly as she wrote that down.

"Since you two seem to know so much about this how do we change back?" Albus Dumbledore in female version, which was really quite a sight to behold, asked in a high pitched voice that had the Fairy Tail members coughing to hide their snickers.

"Only way we've found that gets rid of this is to let the effects wear off naturally. Nor risk for side effects from the antidote and no risk of accidently taking the wrong antidote." The twins said in harmony before they pretended to sweep invisible hats off of their heads as they turned to face the Fairy Tail members.

"We tip our invisible hats to whoever was the mastermind behind this prank as it is GENUIS!" The twins exclaimed grinning from ear to ear and causing Erza to snort quietly into her drink with a grin on her face.

Of course the moment of where Erza began to think maybe not all of the wizards was bad was ruined when one girl caught sight of Aquarius and screamed. This hurt Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus's sensitive dragon ears which caused them to scowl at the girl and Natsu threw a beer glass at her. Only for the beer glass to be deflected by a shield Dumbledore threw up and causing the beer glass to smack into Gray instead.

"You're dead for that flame brains!" Gray shouted leaping over the table to tackle Natsu, not noticing that he had stripped to his underwear again.

"With how often those two fight when they're practically half-naked I'm surprised they haven't kissed each other yet." Erza muttered to Cana and Mirajane, causing the two to snicker slightly as they watched another brawl break out.

"Oi Natsu! Hurry and kiss Gray already! You two dancing around each other was amusing the first few years now its just sad!" Cana shouted to the pink haired boy who was wrestling with Gray at that moment, causing most of the Fairy Tail members to snicker when the two boys stopped and stared at her shocked and disgusted.

"Why would I want to kiss this hot head?!" Gray shouted at her with a slight blush on his face, not noticing the pout on Natsu's face for that.

"You are almost naked and wrestling with him when he's practically half-naked and the two of you have been dancing around each other for years. Shut up and kiss him already." Cana said snickering at the look on the wand wavers faces at this, although the ones that Erza liked were snickering slightly at the look on their 'comrades' faces.

"You must be-"

"Watch what you say Gray." Erza growled wrapping one arm around Cana possessively as she tapped the hilt of her sword with her other hand, causing Gray to pale drastically.

"…A genius?" Gray tried weakly in order to stay off of Erzas bad side, causing most of the Fairy Tail members to roar in laughter at this.


End file.
